


Sitting With My Broken Glass

by mindthedarts



Category: System Of A Down
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Breakup, Gay, Letter, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, daronmalakian, heartbroken, serjtankian, serjxdaron, soad - Freeform, systemofadown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindthedarts/pseuds/mindthedarts
Summary: buy Kavat coffee.





	Sitting With My Broken Glass

You left. 

You took my heart and threw it away.  
I don't understand why, and I don't think I ever will. 

We were so happy. 

I remember coming home to you, to your arms.   
Soaking in that unmistakable warmth that you always provided me with. Sometimes we would sit at the dinner table and talk for hours about our day, and sometimes we just didn't talk at all, but we felt comfortable, content. 

We used to cuddle on the couch while watching movies, you'd play with my hair through the entire thing. Half of the time we didn't even pay attention to whatever movie we were supposedly watching because we were so absorbed in each other. 

I remember long nights in the balcony, we would sit there and talk about life while smoking Luckies, your favorites. You liked wearing my hoodies because you claimed they were warmer, and you looked so tiny and cute in them that I didn't mind at all. If that balcony had eyes and ears, it would have so many stories to tell. From me crying while talking about my childhood, to your pretty plum lips wrapped around my cock.   
If that balcony could speak, god, I would never want it to shut up. 

I also remember making love to you, how you would scratch my back ever so slightly but hard enough to send me over the edge. The way you'd beg for more every single night, your voice screaming my name every time I hit that sweet spot. You loved it when I made you scream, you'd moan so loud, baby. 

I remember lazy mornings, breakfast in bed and those little muffins you love so much. You would always wake up earlier than me, usually you'd wake up around 8:00 am, make some coffee and bring two cups to bed. I would wake up to the smell of coffee and you, my two favorite things in the world.

There will never be a day that goes by that you won't run through my head. With every word that's said, something about it reminds me of you.

I will always love you, Daron. You were my rock, my best friend, the love of my life. You are my life and my death and everything in between. 

I will never understand what made you leave, if it was the little fight that morning, or the big one last month. Whatever it was, I am so incredibly sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you.   
I wish you'd come back to my arms, I wish to hold you and never ever let you go. For you deserve unconditional love and I want more than anything to be the one who gives it to you. 

I keep praying that maybe one day our paths will cross again, and I will be able to touch you again, to look into those big beautiful eyes of yours again. 

Maybe. 

But you left. 

I hope you find your way back home. 

I'll love you forever, Daron.

 

-Serj.


End file.
